Hucre
Hücre Hücre Oda. Odacık. Hüceyre. En küçük canlı varlık. Canlı varlıkların en küçük yapısı. Hücre Medine-i Münevvere'nin ismi. Hücre (C.: Hucer-Hucerât) Deve ağılı. Duvar çevrilmiş yer. Hücre ya da göze, bir canlının yapısal ve işlevsel özellikleri gösterebilen en küçük birimidir. Hücre, (İng. Cell); Latince küçük odacık anlamına gelen "cellula" kelimesinden Robert Hooke tarafından türetilmiştir. Tarihçe Robert Hooke, mikroskopla incelemekte olduğu şişe mantar parçasının yanyana dizili bitişik bölümlerden oluştuğunu görmüş. Etrafları çevrili ve içleri boş olan yapılarına uygun olarak, bu yapı birimlerine "Hücre ("Cellula") adını vermiş. Bu ismi 1665 yılında yayınladığı kitapta da kullanmıştır "... I could exceedingly plainly perceive it to be all perforated and porous, much like a Honey-comb, but that the pores of it were not regular .. these pores, or cells, .. were indeed the first microscopical pores I ever saw, and perhaps, that were ever seen, for I had not met with any Writer or Person, that had made any mention of them before this. . ." – Hooke describing his observations on a thin slice of cork. Robert Hooke. Daha sonra 1671 yılında Grew ve 1672 yılında Malpighi, bitkilerde de aynı yapı birimlerinin olduğunu bulmuşlardır. 19. yüzyılın ortalarında "Hücre Kuramı" ortaya atılmıştır. Günümüze dek geliştirilen hücre kuramı (hücrelerin yapısını, özelliklerini, oluşumlarını vb. tanımlayan kuram) biyolojiye büyük ilerlemeler sağlamıştır. Yapısı [[Dosya:Biological cell.svg|thumb|300px|'Ökaryotik bir hücrenin yapısı': 1)Çekirdekçik 2) Çekirdek 3)'Ribozom '''4)'Vezikül '5)'Granüllü (Tanecikli)Endoplazmik Retikulum '6)'Golgi Aygıtı '7)'Sitoiskelet '8)'Granülsüz (Düz)Endoplazmik Retikulum '9)'Mitokondriler '10)'Koful '11)'Sitoplazma '12)'Lizozom '13)'Sentriyoller (Sentrozom)]] Atomların molekülleri, moleküllerin makromolekülleri, makromoleküllerin makromoleküler kompleksleri oluşturmasıyla, dokuların en küçük yapı taşları olan ve yaşamın tüm özelliklerini sergileyen hücreler oluşmaktadır. Genel olarak tüm hücreler temelde aynı yapıya sahiptirler. Fakat bulundukları dokuya ve dolayısıyla fonksiyonlara bağlı olarak bazı özelleşmeler gösterirler. Bitkisel ve hayvansal her organizma, bu temel yapı taşlarından oluşur. Hücreler, çoğunlukla bir zar içerisindeki sitoplazma ve çekirdekden meydana gelir ve ancak mikroskop yardımı ile görülebilirler. Hücre çeşitleri Prokaryot hücreler Bakteriler arkeler ve mavi-yeşil alglerdeki hücre tipleri bu gruba girer. Bunların çekirdek zarı ile çevrili çekirdekleri yoktur. Sitoplazmalarında mitokondri gibi zarlı organeller yoktur. Kalıtım maddesi olan DNA sitoplazma içerisine dağılmış durumdadır. Ribozomları vardır. Bu hücrelerin hayati faaliyetleri sitoplazmada ve hücre zarında gerçekleşir. Ökaryot hücreler thumb|240px|Bir yumurta hücresi ([[oosit)]] Ökaryotlar (Lat. Eukaryota), "organel zarı" bulunduran organizmaları, dolayısıyla çekirdek materyali hücrenin sitoplazmasına dağılmamış olduğundan da gerçek çekirdeğe sahip organizmaları kapsayan canlı âlemidir. Karyon Latince'de "çekirdek" anlamını verir -eu ön takısı da "gerçek" demektir. Kalıtsal materyal, hücre içerisinde belirli bir zarla çevrilmiş çekirdeğin içinde bulunur. Kromozomlar DNA'dan ve proteinden oluşmuş olup, mitozla bölünürler. Ökaryotlar, sitoplazmalarında karmaşık organeller bulundururlar. Ökaryotik hücreler, Prokaryotlara göre çok gelişmişlerdir, hayvanlar, bitkiler, mantarlar ve protistler âlemlerini kapsar. Hücre zarı right|thumb|350px|Hücre zarının Yapısı "Plazma zarı" da denir. Hücreyi dış ortamdan ayıran, seçici geçirgen canlı yapıdır. Hücreyi çevreleyen birim zar ortalama olarak 75 Angström (75x10-7 mm) kalınlığındadır. Birim zar içte ve dışta birer protein tabakası ile ortada bir lipid katından yapılmıştır. Elektron mikroskobu çalışmaları, zarların lipoproteinlerden yapılmış mozaik şeklindeki fonksiyonel birimler olarak incelenmesinin daha uygun olacağını göstermektedir. Hücre zarı hücreye şekil vermekle kalmaz, besin maddelerinin ve artık maddelerin hücreye giriş çıkışını da ayarlar. Zar aynı zamanda hücrenin koruyucusudur. İlk bilimsel model 1935 yılında Danielli ve Dawson tarafından ortaya atılmıştır. Bu model uzunca bir süre benimsendi ancak bu model hücre zarının işleyişini açıklayamadı. 1972 yılında Singer ve Nicolson'ın akıcı-mozaik zar modeli ortaya kondu. Bu modele göre zarın yapısında %65 protein, %33 lipit, %2 karbonhidrat bulunmaktaydı. Hücre zarı, gözenekli ve yarı geçirgen yapıya sahiptir. Esas yapı taşları lipid ve proteinlerdir. Her hücrenin protein, yağ ve karbonhidrat oranları birbirlerinden farklı olduğu için her hücre zarı, o hücreye özgüdür. Hücreye gelen bütün kimyasal maddeler ve elektriksel iletiler hücre zarı ile alınır.Hücre zarının yapısında protein, yağ ve karbonhidrat bulunur. Hücre zarının görevleri; * Sitoplazmayı çevreleyerek hücreye şekil verir ve dağılmasını engeller. * Madde alış verişini düzenler. * Ozmatik dengenin düzenlenmesinde görev alır. * Salgı görevi vardır. * Enzimleri taşıyıcı görevi vardır. * Uyarı iletimi yapar. * Hücrelerin birbirlerini tanımalarını sağlar. Sitoplazma right|thumb|300px|Mikroskopla bakıldığında hücrenin yapısı, [[keratin (kırmızı) ve DNA (yeşil)]] Hücre zarı ile çekirdek zarı arasında kalan hücre bölümünü kaplayan, homojen nitelikte, kolloidal ve devamlı değişim halinde bulunan bir eriyiktir. Sitoplazma inorganik maddeler (çeşitli iyonlar metal tuzları, asit ve bazlar), organik maddeler, (protein, yağ, karbonhidrat, nükleik asitler, hormonlar) ve % 60-95 arasında değişen sudan ibarettir. Sitoplazmanın içerisinde çeşitli canlı yapılar (organeller) ve cansız yapılar (inklüzyon cisimcikleri) bulunur. Canlı hücre maddesine '''“protoplazma” denir. Protoplazma, yapı bakımından sitoplazma ve çekirdekten oluşur. Büyük oranda sudan ibaret olduğu halde ne sıvı ne de katı özellik gösterir yani kolloidal yapıdadır. Sitoplazma çözünmüş ve dağılmış tanecikler içerir. Bu çözünen taneciklerin miktarı hücre türüne göre değişiklik gösterir. İçinde bulunan genel organeller şunlardır: * endoplazmik retikulum * mitokondri * lizozom * ribozom * golgi aygıtı * plastitler * kloroplast * koful Hücre çekirdeği Hücre çekirdeği yani Nükleus, tanecikli ve lifli bir yapıya sahiptir. Hücreyi yönetir. Çekirdek zarı, nükleoplazma, kromozom ve çekirdekçikten oluşmaktadır. Çekirdek zarı iki tabaka halinde ve çok gözenekli bir yapıya sahiptir. Nükleoplazma ise çekirdeğin özü olup özellikle protein ve tuzlar içerir. İşlevi hücrenin yaşamını sürdürmek ve çalışmasını düzenlemektir. Çekirdek ölecek olursa, hücre de ölür. Çekirdek ayrıca hücre ana maddesi içindeki birçok küçük organelin birbirleriyle uyumlu olarak çalışmasını sağlar. Çekirdeğin hücre bölünmesinde rolü vardır.Rolü görevi hücre bölmesi olduğu için çekirdek çok önemlidir... Organeller Vücut için organ ne ise hücre için de organel odur. Organelle sözcüğünden dilimize girmiştir. "-elle" son eki küçültme eki olup Türkçe'deki "-cık" ekinin karşılığıdır. Türkçe'deki tam karşılığıyla organcık(küçük organ) Özellikle karmaşık yapıdaki ökaryot hücrelerde birçok organel çeşidi bulunur. Organeller mikroskobun bulunuşundan sonra gözlemlenmeye ve tanımlanmaya başlanmıştır. Bazı hücrebilimcilerin savlarına göre birçok büyük organelin endosimbiyoz bakterisinden köklendiği öne sürülür. Mitokondri 2-3 mikron uzunluğunda 0,5 mikron çapında elektron mikroskobuyla kolayca görülebilen elips biçiminde parçalardır. Sosis veya çomak biçimindedir. Mitokondrinin yapısında 2 zar bulunur. Hücrenin enerji meydana getirici üniteleridir. Hücre solunumunun sitrik asit devri (Krebs döngüsü) burada gerçekleşir. Organik moleküllerden kimyasal bağların kopmasıyla açığa çıkan enerji burada ATP şekline çevrilir. Lizozomlar Hücrede makromoleküllerin ve maddelerin lizozomal yıkılması yaşam için önemli bir prosestir; sfingomiyelin ve karbonhidrat içeren bazı sfingolipidler hücrede az miktarda bulundukları halde bunları yıkan lizozomal enzimler kalıtsal olarak eksik olursa hücrede birikirler ve lizozomal depo hastalıkları denen çeşitli hastalık tabloları ortaya çıkar. Birçok genetik hastalıkta lizozomal enzimlerin yokluğu gösterilmiştir; etkilenmiş hücrelerde sindirilemeyen materyal hücrenin genişlemesine ve normal hücresel işlevlerin bozulmasına neden olur. Golgi aygıtı(cisimciği) Golgi aygıtı ya da kompleksi, zarımsı tüp ve keseciklerin biraraya gelmesiyle meydana gelir. Genellikle çekirdeğe yakındır. Bilhassa aktif salgı yapan bez hücrelerinde göze çarpar. [[Asıl görevinin hücrenin salgıladığı]] proteinleri depolamak olduğuna inanılmaktadır. Paketleme ve salgı görevi yapar. Salgı bezlerinin hücrelerinde sayıları daha fazladır. Örnegin; ter bezlerinden ter, bunlar gibi örnekler. Golgi aygıtı büyük çalışmalar sonucu bulunmuştur. Açığa çıkan enerji burada ATP şekline çevrilir. Enerji üretir oksijenli solunum yapar. Enerji üretmekte kullanılır.Hücre dışında salgı yapar. Endoplazmik retikulum sitoplazmada besin dolaşımını, yağ ve hormon sentezini sağlayan, hücre zarı ve çekirdek zarı arasında yer almış bir sıra karışık kanallar sistemidir. Üzerinde ribozom bulunmayanlarına "taneciksiz(granülsüz) endoplazmik retikulum" denir ki, burası steroid hormon salgılayan hücrelerde steroid yapımının, diğer hücrelerde ise zehirsizleştirme olayının gerçekleştiği yerdir.Granüllü E.R üzerinde küçük tanecikli ribozomlar bulunduğu için protein sentezi,granülsüz E.R ise yağ sentezi yapar.Ayrıca besin depo etmez Koful (Vakuol) Kofullar, içleri kendilerine has bir özsu ile dolu yapılar olup bitki hücrelerinde hayvan hücrelerinden daha fazla bulunur. Genç hücrelerde küçük, yaşlı hücrelerde ise tek tek ve büyüktür. Kofullar plazmoliz ve deplazmoliz olaylarında rol oynarlar. Bir hücreli hayvanlarda, besinlerin sindirildiği besin kofulları ile fazla su ve zararlı maddelerin atıldığı, boşaltım kofullarının hücre canlılığını koruma da önemli rolleri vardır. RİBOZOM Hücre içi protein sentezler.hücre içindeki en küçük organeldir. Hücrenin demirbaş organelidir çünkü hem prokaryot hücrede hem de ökaryot hücrede bulunur. Hücrelerdeki farklı ve benzer yapılar Notlar * Hücre yenilenmesinin bir sonucu olarak insan vücudunda bulunan en yaşlı hücre 15 yaşındadır.hücreden daha küçük fakat canlılık özelliğini göstermeyen daha küçük birimlerimiz vardır(atom)TRT/Haber Dipnotlar Dış bağlantılar * Hücre animasyonu * af:Sel an:Celula ang:Līfclēofa ar:خلية arz:خليه az:Hüceyrə ba:Күҙәнәк bat-smg:Lāstelė be:Клетка be-x-old:Вуза bg:Клетка bn:কোষ (জীববিজ্ঞান) br:Kellig bs:Ćelija ca:Cèl·lula ckb:خانە cs:Buňka cy:Cell (bioleg) da:Celle (biologi) de:Zelle (Biologie) el:Κύτταρο en:Cell (biology) eo:Ĉelo (biologio) es:Célula et:Rakk eu:Zelula ext:Célula fa:یاخته fi:Solu fo:Kykna fr:Cellule (biologie) frr:Sel ga:Cill (bitheolaíocht) gl:Célula gv:Killag hak:Se-pâu he:תא hi:कोशिका hif:Cell hr:Stanica ht:Selil hu:Sejt hy:Բջիջ ia:Cellula (biologia) id:Sel (biologi) io:Celulo is:Fruma it:Cellula ja:細胞 jbo:ji'esle jv:Sèl (biologi) ka:უჯრედი kk:Жасуша kn:ಜೀವ ಕಣ ko:세포 ku:Şane ky:Клетка la:Cellula lbe:Жаннакъатта lt:Ląstelė lv:Šūna mhr:Илпарчак mk:Клетка ml:കോശം mn:Эс ms:Sel (biologi) my:ကလာပ်စည်း ne:कोशिका nl:Cel (biologie) nn:Celle no:Celle nrm:Aître oc:Cellula (biologia) pam:Cell pl:Komórka pnb:ولگن ps:ژونکه pt:Célula qu:Kawsaykuq ro:Celulă ru:Клетка rue:Бунка (біолоґія) sah:Саанык sh:Ćelija (biologija) si:සෛලය simple:Cell sk:Bunka sl:Celica so:Unug sq:Qeliza sr:Ћелија (биологија) stq:Sälle su:Sél (biologi) sv:Cell sw:Seli ta:உயிரணு te:జీవకణం th:เซลล์ (ชีววิทยา) tl:Selula tt:Күзәнәк uk:Клітина ur:خلیہ uz:Hujayra vec:Sèłuła vi:Tế bào war:Selulá yi:צעל yo:Àhámọ́ zh:细胞 zh-min-nan:Sè-pau zh-yue:細胞